Learning to Fall
by Aimee K the freak
Summary: Rated for later chapters... This is a story about Ginny learning to be her own self, and that it's ok to love Harry, and (as the case may be) be loved in return. HG RH Please R&R, but most of all, enjoy!
1. Half a mind and half a thought

_**A/n: well, if you are reading this, then that means that you've found my story, and picked it(yee haw!) This is a Harry Potter Fan fic (doh) It has a moving P.O.V. So yea, but it is mostly about Ginny (who happens to be my favorite character…) But the updates should come every two weeks (or sooner) So I really hope you come back for every chapter. Please don't harp on me about posting late (should it come to that) I promise that I have a legitimate reason, and it will be explained with the forthcoming chapter. Please (pretty please, with sugar on top…) Review I love reviews, they are practically the only reason I post anything on this site! So, yea I really hope you like it. Enjoy! Aimee**_

_**Learning to fall**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Half a mind and half a thought**_

Ginny sat, her eyes closed, every pore drinking the soft, warm glow of the late-August sun. She was in the garden behind the tall crooked structure that she called home, with her small hands delicately laced with the large, rough ones of her current beau, Dean Thomas. She had been seeing him, despite her brother's obvious objection and aversion, for three months now, and she was pretty 'at ease' with their relationship thus far.

Dean was the 'strong, silent type', not saying much, nor objecting, which suited Ginny perfectly, as she was rather strong willed and defiant. But what she found most desirable about him was his reluctance to _be_ desirable. The fact that he _wasn't_ completely affectionate had drawn Ginny to him. She didn't feel compelled to love him, or to give him her heart; which she could never do, for it had been stolen years ago, by a boy (now a man) who neglected putting it to any use, but didn't give it back either.

Even with their 'content' relationship of passive aggression, Ginny could feel the tension in the air that day, thick and heavy pressing her lungs. She could see the end in his eyes; feel the vacillation in his kiss. Oh, yes, she knew that what they'd had, had dissolved into the humid air. Yet, even this knowledge, she didn't feel a sharp pain, or even sadness, and knew she never would. Which meant, of course, she would feign the heartbreak, for more of Dean's satisfaction than her own, to make him think she couldn't _live_ with out him. But all through the façade, she would be thinking of her true heart, and where it lay, truly broken for far too long, in the forgotten pit of Harry's soul.

She reached up to stroke his cheeks with her soft hands, smiling at him in a way that she knew he would like, and ever so sweetly, pressed on the tension between them.

"Dean? What's wrong, you seem so... distant today…" she pouted with her eyes, and tilted her head like she imagined Scarlet O'Hara (the heroine in a book of Hermione's she'd read) might do.

"What? Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry, it's just... I... we need to talk" He sat up straight dropping her hands to wipe the clamminess from his own.

"What is it?" Mock anticipation and concern twisted her soft features. "Have I, I mean, is it me?"

"Ginny," he took her hands again, "I know that this will hurt, but if I don't break your heart, things will just get worse. If the burden seems too much to bear, remember the end will justify the pain it took to get us there**_..."( A/n: gotta love that Relient K, well i suppose you don't have too, but I do.)_**

"So that..." at this point Ginny called forth the tears she had been saving for any such occasion, "that's it? It over?" her lips trembled, and her face colored.

"Ginny, I know, it seems sudden right now, but think back, you must have seen this coming. I don't know, maybe it was just me, but we never got very close, at least not like I wanted to… That's why we have to end it… Don't you see?" He dropped her hands, which she raised to cover her face.

"O.k. Dean, fine..." Ginny mumbled into her hands, "But I think you should leave now."

"Ginny, it doesn't have to be like this… We can still be friends—"

"Friends, yea sure, but right now, I just need to think…"

"O.k. I'll see you in a week. 'Bye Ginny"

When she looked up again, he was gone. With a sigh, she wiped her eyes and gathered the glasses they'd been drinking from. She thought she should be congratulated on her star performance of tears and sorrow. But now that it was over, she felt relief, and a slight smile was flirting with her lips.

* * *

"Look at them… All _cozy_ down there on that bench. It's disgusting! She's only fifteen! I have half a mind to—" 

"That's just it Ron," Hermione interrupted him from across the room, "you've only half a mind, so you shouldn't strain yourself. Let Ginny do as she likes, she _is_ fifteen, only a year younger than yourself. Give it a _rest!"_

Ron reddened with silent fury, and stared out the window, ignoring the sniggers from Harry, who was toying with a nicked snitch on his cot by the opposite wall.

"Wait, what's--- he's standing… now he's, wow, he's _leaving_. Do you think well, maybe they've broken up!" Ron's eyes shone with hope and happiness at his last words.

"You are completely _hopeless_, Ronald" A/n: sorry, I know J.K. doesn't let 'Mione call him 'Ronald', but she did in the movie, and I quite liked it.. "Leave the poor girl in peace!" Hermione scoffed, tucking her book under her arm, preparing to leave. "You've done nothing but spy on her and read her mail all summer, and its preposterous! Besides," she stood, causing Crookshanks to fall to the floor clumsily, "She'll be more apt to stay with him if she knows that it upsets you, that's the rebellion in her." And with that, she was gone, with her bandy legged cat sauntering after her.

"Girls!" Ron huffed, stalking over to his bed. "They say one thing, and they mean something completely different! They expect us to know what they want and what they mean, and we haven't got the slightest clue! Like that nutter Cho, she went about blubbering and crying all last year, while you were just trying to have a decent, quiet date with her!" He punched his pillow and lay back on his bed, his face red.

"Maybe," Harry mumbled thoughtfully, not taking his eyes off the snitch, "we're not _supposed _to know, that's the difference, between girls and guys, and it puts the mystery in life. It makes things interesting, and a bit fun and confusing and stuff. Besides, Cho is a terrible example, she was a bit over dramatic, or _something_ of the sort…" he trailed off, letting the snitch zoom a few inches further away before snatching it out of the air.

It was silent for a few moments when Ron suddenly burst out with an "It's not fair!" tyrant, which startled Harry, causing him to fall off the cot, with the snitch zipping consequently out the door. Grumbling under his breath Harry jumped up from the ground and ran after it out the door.

Creeping down the hallway, Harry looked every which way for that oh so familiar glint of gold, which he spotted at the end of the hall, slipping into the kitchen through the open door.

Harry walked into the kitchen, easing the door open, then shutting it quickly behind him. He turned to face the room at large, to look for the snitch, and saw Ginny and Mrs.Weasley staring at him from where they sat. He held his finger to his lip briefly, and looked around. There it was, hovering, unnoticed, beside Ginny's ear. He was surprised she didn't see it, for she had been the Gryffindor Seeker the previous year, but didn't dwell on the thought. He walked carefully over, until he was standing right beside her, close enough to feel her energy radiating. Measuring his movements his hand darted out and snatched at the snitch.

At that moment two things happened, the first was the snitch whizzing the other direction, the second was Harry's over balance, which landed him, quite squarely, in Ginny's lap.

Startled, Ginny yelped, "Harry! What are you.."

Harry clapped his hand over her mouth before she could finish, and pointed at the snitch which was now hovering just above her.

"Oh, for heaven's _sake!_" and with a simple, fluid movement, her arm shot out and snatched it out of the air. She smacked it in his hand. "Now get _off_ me! I can't feel my feet, you lummox!"

* * *

Ginny and her mother had been discussing her (now terminated) relationship with Dean, when Harry had stealthily crept in. She'd known he was coming, because a few moments before, his little toy snitch had flown in, and was now hovering noiselessly beside her left ear. 

She watched him walk up beside her, and felt small shivers of.. of.. well she wasn't sure exactly what the shivers were from, but they felt nice, like butterflies. She wasn't even really surprised when he fell in her lap, but what did surprise her was the harshness and severity in her voice.

Once she'd given him the snitch, the words that seeped through her lips were like an icy blast in the warm air. Yet, even as she realized it, they didn't warm up. Harry took the snitch though, and maybe it was her imagination, but for a fleeting moment, Ginny thought she saw hurt and betrayal in Harry's eyes, but when she blinked he was gone, walking out of the kitchen, closing the door behind him.

Ginny turned back to her mother on the pretense of continuing their conversation, but stopped short at the stern glare her mother now donned. The Weasley woman temper was flared, and now Ginny knew that she wouldn't escape with out a fight.

"Ginny, what was that? That there, with Harry? Why were you so cross with him? What did he do to you? Answer me!" Mrs. Weasley demanded crossly.

"What mother, is it a sin now for me to be cross? I've had a hard day, give me a break!" she pulled her cup towards her and sipped her tea.

"Ginevra Weasley, don't your _dare_ take that tone with me! I know you've had a stressing day, but think of how Harry feels. He's just lost Sirius, and he feel's it is entirely his fault." The harsh edge removed itself from Mrs. Weasley's voice. "Ginny, just think before you speak."

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed her tea away. "I'm going to my room mum; call me down when dinner is prepared."

Once securely in her room, Ginny kicked the wall. It wasn't fair! So _what_! Harry had had a hard life, but he wasn't the only one in the world! She wasn't the one who was ruining his life, he was ruining hers. In her silent fury, she had neglected to see that Hermione was sitting on her bed, tears streaming down her face, even though she looked happy.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Ginny rushed over to her friend's aid.

"Wrong? Oh, no Ginny, its GREAT! I am so happy! Guess what, our O.W.L. results have returned, and I got it, I got the _perfect_ score. Oh, I can't believe it!" Hermione was positively glowing with the happiness she was feeling.

Ginny smiled at her, "That's great Hermione, really great. I'm so happy for you! I wonder what Ron and Harry got…"

Hermione's eyes got wide, "Oh, I'd forgotten… I'm going to go see…" She dashed out of the room.

Ginny smiled, her previous anger forgotten, and she crossed to her desk where her Hogwarts letter sat waiting for her. With boredom she broke the seal, and pulled out her letter… and a shiny red and gold badge. She had been made a prefect. She smiled and dashed off down the stairs, she knew _exactly_ what she wanted.

* * *

Ron groaned as he slid out his letter from Hogwarts. He'd been dreading this moment for the entire summer. He cautiously held it like it was made of glass, not wanting to break down the grades farther. He was tenderly opening it when Hermione ran in with her letter clutched in her hand, and he was so startled (which, really he should have expected her) he dropped the letter which floated over and landed at her feet. 

"Oh, are these your scores Ron? Let me see. Well, that's not _too _bad, now is it." She smiled and handed him the paper.

"_Hermione_! Why do you always do that?" Ron demanded hotly.

"Oh honestly Ronald, do what?" She smiled and sat on the edge of his bed.

"This, I mean, I didn't even look at my scores and you go tearing through here, looking at them first! It's not fair! I may not have wanted you to know!" Ron huffed, and then looked at his scored, visibly brightening as he read. "Hey, this isn't bad, at _all_ I got two O's even, in Defense against the Dark arts, that'll be because of you Harry, and in, can you believe it, _transfiguration_. And all the rest are A's, well, unless you count divination, I got a 'D', hey, who saw that coming, ha-ha. So, Harry, how'd you do?" Ron talked himself out and turned to Harry who was examining his own scores.

"Huh? Oh, well, listen to this:  
Transfiguration: O

Potions: O (that'll be because Snape wasn't in charge)

Divination: P

Defense against the dark arts: O

Charms: O

Astronomy: A

Herbology: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

I think I've done rather well… what'd you get Hermione? The usual perfect?" Harry folded the letter and placed it by his trunk, a sly smirk on his face.

Hermione colored. "I resent that Harry! I got all O's, yes, but they could have be O, and I am by no means perfect. I won't even begin to justify myself though. I've got to go get ready. We're going to Diagon Alley today, and I've still not written to mum. Harry, do you think I could…"

"Take her. She has taken to sleeping in the cupboard in the kitchen, she should be there." Harry picked his letter back up to peruse it.

"Thanks Harry, you're the best!" Hermione scuffled out of the room quickly, in pursuit of Hedwig.

Harry sat on his cot for a while, stroking his chin, looking at the letter in his hands, then he looked up at Ron.

"Hey, er, I've had an idea. I was wondering, I mean, what would you think if I said that the idea to be a teacher had crossed my mind?" Harry asked Ron, trying to sound casual, even though he wasn't. He'd more than thought about being a teacher, he was to the point of an actual _longing_ to teach. He wasn't sure what had evoked these feelings in him, but one day, he decided he didn't really want to be an Auror, but rather to teach children defense against the dark arts, than to spend his entire life fighting it. Some how it felt like it served the cause in a more broad sense.

Ron looked up at him. "Harry. A teacher? A _teacher_? Like, McGonagall or.. or _Snape_! You've got to be joking right…?"

"Er, um, yea, I was joking…" Harry tried to sound convincing as he turned back to his letter.

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry mate. I thought you were kidding. But seriously teaching is an alright job. I mean, you did alright with the D.A. and all. But I thought you wanted to be an auror..?" Ron stumbled to fix his insensitivity.

"Yea, I did, but see, if I am an Auror, I can only fight _one_ person at a time, but if I _teach_ students to fight it, then I am really doing much more for the cause. Besides, I don't need to be an Auror to fight Voldemort… oh, um, about your problem with his name, well, he's definitely back now, so why should you be afraid of saying his name." Harry looked down at his letter. "Oh, look there, you've been made a prefect this year…again..."

Ron was slightly red around the ears for being scolded, but recovered quickly. "Yea, figures..."

"What? But I thought you said it was easy and all of that." Harryeyed the badge in Ron's hand, with some unchecked emotion on his face.

"Ha, that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about _Hermio— Oh!_ Hi Hermione!" Ron quickly changed his train of thought as Hermione walked in the room.

Eyeing Ron suspiciously, Hermione sat down. "Hello Ronald. Ginny's been made prefect, you're mother is getting her.. what ever it is she wants today in Diagon Alley. But she isn't telling me what it is. And I'm a bit afraid, because well, she is a _bit_ like Fred and George.." She trailed off as she lost thread of what to say. "So, what are you two up to?"

"Harry reckons he wants to be a teacher. AndI'm this year's Gryffindor Prefect…" Ron opened a chocolate frog and popped it in his mouth. "Ah, I got Dumbledore again…"

Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Harry, "Oh, that's wonderful Harry. So much more sensible than being an Auror. I've even thought of being a teacher, if a teacher quits or something.. You know that you'll need to take Triple Newt level courses in the class you plan to teach, and Newt level Herbology, and Potions, and Charms, and Muggle Studies. You're plate will be pretty full."

Harry groaned, "If you're going to hang onto me about homework this year, I think I've changed my mind!"

_

* * *

later that day…… _

Returning from Diagon Alley, Ginny ran in the door before every one else, and in her hands, she held a rattling and shaking box, which sported holes in the lid……

_**

* * *

TBC…… **_

_**A/N: So there it is I guess, I really hope you enjoyed it, and I hope even more that you Review now! Reviews make the world go 'round! Yee haw…**_

_**Aimee**_


	2. Can't have what won't have you

_**A/n: Hello all… well… one now… . Thank you for reading, and here, with only a one day delay, is chapter two! I hope that you like it, and that more people will come and R&R! **_

_**

* * *

Learning to Fall**_

_**Chapter two**_

_**Can't have what won't have you**_

_Ginny felt the barren wind tearing at her long flowing white dress. The twilight played tricks on her eyes, and she thought she saw him, he was standing at the foot of the hill atop which she stood. She tried to call out to him, but her words were lost in the wind. Oh, how she loved him, and yet she couldn't reach him, or warn him. Tears stung her eyes as she yelled, trying to warn of the pending doom that was looming nearer…_

"Harry!" Ginny sat up in her bed, drenched in sweat and shaking. After a few moments, she finally realized where she was, and that it wasn't atop a hill, but at home in the burrow.

A groggy voice came from the adjacent bed, "Ginny?" It was Hermione. "Are you alright?"

"Shit," Ginny mumbled, then louder, "yes Hermione, it was just a dream. I'm fine" She held her breath, hoping Hermione had only heard shouting.

"MMM… Yes, but I thought you said something about Harry, you were tossing and turning before I went to sleep. Did you dream about Harry?" Hermione was sitting up now, and she had a sly grin on her face.

Ginny was caught.

"Err, no, I… Hermione, it was just a dream. Shouldn't you be sleeping? We have to wake up in…" Ginny glanced at her wall clock, " four hours, so we can get ready for the trip back to Hogwarts…"

It was no use. Hermione was on a role. "Ginny, it's ok to dream about Harry. He _was_ the object of your affection for years." Hermione's eyes twinkled.

Ginny threw a pillow at her. "Oh, stuff it 'Mione. I wasn't having a romantic dream. I dreamed that a Hungarian Horntail Dragon was eating him, and I couldn't shout to warn him, because the wind was so strong. That's it! Honest! Stop looking at me like that!"

Hermione grinned. "Like what? I'm afraid I haven't a clue what you're talking about! But you know, I think that maybe, just maybe, old crushes… die hard!" Hermione laughed and dodged a pillow thrown at her head. "A bit touchy aren't you? Ha ha, ok, enough of _that_. By the way, I've been meaning to ask you; what's in that box over there? You know, the one that keeps shaking, and hissing. You've been awfully secretive about it."

Eager to change the subject from Harry, Ginny decided to spill. "It's a kneazle kitten. I've written to Dumbledore, and he gave me the 'O.K.' to get it. So, I just told mum I wanted money for being made prefect, so she wouldn't even know what I got. I didn't want to tell her, because, she swore she'd never let us bring another pet into the house, not after scabbers, and she is still suspicious about pigwidgean too." Ginny looked over at the small box, smiling slightly. "Do you want to see her? I've named her Bolt, because, well, look for yourself."

Ginny crossed the small room to the window where she opened the box, and pulled out an extremely tiny kitten out. She could have passed for a regular cat, except for her shocking amethyst eyes, and coloring. She was solid black, with a yellow stripe running from her nose to the tip of her overly bushy tail.

"Oh, isn't she darling… _Crookshanks! NO!_" Hermione leapt from her bed to grab at her own bandy legged cat. Once Crookshanks was securely out of the room, Hermione turned back to Ginny. "Sorry about that, I don't know what got into him.. Well, unless…" She trailed off looking at the small kitten almost fearfully.

"What?" Ginny demanded. "Unless what?"

"Well, Ginny, _think_ about it. I mean, the only other animal Crookshanks has had a problem with was, well, scabbers, and look how _that_ turned out. I mean, maybe—"

Ginny gaped at her. "Absolutely NOT! I checked it out. This kitten was born in the pet store in Diagon Alley. I anticipated this though, I purchased a book on Kneazles, and they drive real cats completely mad. I know, also that Crookshanks isn't a full cat either, he's got Kneazle in him. His tail shows it. But it's the cat blood in his veins that made him react like that. Not because my Kneazle is an Animagus!" Ginny nuzzled the small bundle of fur up to her neck, where it took a few swipes at her red hair.

Hermione laughed, then yawned broadly, stretching out on her bed. "Well, I think I might need that extra four hours of sleep after all. So, I'm back off to sleep. Have sweet dreams, don't worry, I won't tell _Harry!"_ Hermione laughed, emphasizing Harry's name.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and put bolt back in her box. "Sleep tight, tomorrow is gonna be a long day." She put the lid on the box, and went back to bed, extinguishing her lights as she went.

_

* * *

Kings Cross Station……_

"Ginny! Ron, Harry! Hermione! Come on, we mustn't be late! Hurry along! Ronald! Stop _that!_" Mrs.Weasley was in a right state trying to insure every one get to the train on time.

Every thing had been planned for weeks, but then that morning, plans had fallen through. The car that was issued to them by the Ministry, had quit working before they even got out of the drive. So, left with no other choice, the Weasleys (plus Hermione and Harry) had lugged their heavy school trunks all the way into a near by muggle town to catch the underground to King's Cross Station.

Now they were there, and it was nearly ten thirty, so Mrs. Weasley was a bit panicked.

They rushed past platforms 1-9 like a blur, at one point Ginny had ran into a muggle lady, causing her spill the large soda she was carrying, Ginny couldn't stop to help her, so she mumbled a quick 'sorry' and kept up with the rest.

"Ah, here we are. Go on, Ginny and Hermione first, that's right, now Ron, you and Harry, ok… well, I guess that leaves me," Mrs. Weasley casually strolled through the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

On platform nine and three quarters, Ginny was shoving her trunk onto the train, to go look for a compartment for the four of them. After finding one, she stowed her trunk, and went back out to say her final farewell to her mother.

Mrs. Weasley smiled and hugged them all several times, warning them to be extremely careful in the coming year, as nothing was certain, then she looked sternly at Harry. "And, you! You had better practice your occlumency with Severus! If you know what's good for you! I don't want to hear otherwise, or you shall have to bear my wrath over Christmas!"

Instead of looking gloomy, as Mrs. Weasley had expected, Harry, on the contrary, looked gleeful.

"So does this mean that I have been invited to stay at the burrow for the holidays?" he wanted to know.

"What? Oh, of course Harry dear, your always welcome at the burrow! Don't be silly now!" The whistle on the train sounded, warning that it was about to depart. "Well, off you all go! _Behave!_ And I'll see you all over Christmas!" She hugged them all once more, and shooed them onto the train, which had just started to move.

* * *

The countryside that the train passed was all wet and gray, storm clouds looming in the sky above. Harry had a million things flying through his mind. What would Voldemort try this year? Who would have to die? What would become of the D.A.? Who would be the next Defense teacher? What was Ginny thinking?

Harry looked across the compartment at Ginny. She was laughing at Ron, who'd just been covered with stinking liquid from their game of exploding snap. He allowed himself to stare at her for only a moment, before looking away. But in that moment, he felt on top of the world. He admired the way the overhead light played in her flaming hair, and the depth of her dark, brown eyes. But now he was looking at the country side again.

He couldn't stand himself when it came to her. She'd liked him for years, and he'd never given her the time, but now… now what? He spent hours longing to touch her silky hair, to hug her tight. What had changed? She changed, some how she wasn't just Ron's little sister any more. She'd… matured, and she acted different, too. When she'd liked him, she would run away, and act weird; but last year, things were different. She actually talked to him, and acted normal. He found himself enjoying her presence, and now that he wasn't so hung up on Cho Chang, he realized that he did feel rather strongly for Ginny.

But he stood no where in her heart, and that day that he'd fallen in her lap, he'd seen that. He'd held on to the hope all summer that maybe she still did like him, but she didn't. She probably hated him. And she had every right to. He'd probably hate himself too if he was her.

"Harry?"

He jumped. It was Ginny. "Huh? Oh, what?"

"Um, we asked if you wanted to play a game of exploding snap. Are you alright? You seem kind of… I don't know, 'out of it'" She was twirling a strand of hair on her index finger.

Harry watched her twirl that lock ofhair, then he blinked and smiled. "Oh, I'm fine Ginny. Ah, sure, I'll play."

Hermione smiled and cut in, "Great, you and Ron, against Ginny and I."

The four of them played exploding snap until the trolley arrived, then they stopped to eat lunch.

"So, Harry, how does it feel to lose to a couple of girls?" Hermione asked between bites of cauldron cake.

Harry shrugged and looked at Ron. "I feel fine, how 'bout you?"

"Mff? Ifmff firne foo!" Ron said thickly, as he shoved a meat pie into his large gaping mouth.

"Ron, that's disgusting!" Ginny groaned, biting into her own treat. "We can't even understand you!"

After a great gulp, Ron repeated: "I said: Me? I'm fine too."

* * *

When Ginny was finally stepping off the train in the Hogsmeade station, she smiled as she heard the familiar sound of Hagrid, the Hogwarts Game keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, shouting, "Firs' years. This way please!" The familiarity of it was great. She needed the stability that Hogwarts offered her.

"Hello Ginny," a dreamy voice from behind her said, almost in a whisper. Ginny turned to see her fellow fourth year, Luna Lovegood, smiling at her, looking as she always did: ridiculous.

Ginny did, however, notice a change in Luna's clothing. Instead of her Hogwarts robes, she was wearing pin-striped trousers, and a lime green bowler hat.

"Oh, hello Luna, how was your summer? Er, and might I ask, what is with the new wardrobe?" Ginny smiled at her far-out friend warily.

"I'm trying to show compassion," Luna said, as dreamily as ever, "for Cornelius Fudge, who was obviously not just our Minister of magic, but he was the leader of the centaurs, and the sole inheritor of the earth. It is outrageous the way they kicked him out of office. I have the whole article about it in my trunk, if you'd like to read it."

"Er, no thanks Luna, I'm in a bit of a hurry. But maybe sometime I will. I have to go, I'll see you in the Great Hall!" Ginny smiled and rushed off, secretly rolling her eyes at how gullible Luna really was.

**_

* * *

A/n: well, there you have it folks. Chapter two. While it wasn't as long as I'd initially hoped, it is still complete… sort of. I mean, every thing that I had planned to happen in this chapter has happened, but I am currently suffering from some ailment of the throat, so I just want to sleep. I kind of neglected the 'filler' stuff, so it is pretty to the point. I intend to post this Wednesday and may well have chapter three out by the end of this week. I really hope you all are enjoying my story. Ok. But thank you to every one who reviewed, and please continue to do so. Reviews rock my world. Here are my reactions to the reviews (I like to write back to the reviewers, so that you know I got the review, and that I care!)_**

_**To Evil Pillow: Thanks! Glad you liked it and here you go with another chapter! **_

_**Thanks again, Ciao!**_


	3. Disgusting pigs of conformity

_**A/N: Hey yall. Welcome back to my story. Yes, I know that this chapter isn't up quite as quickly as I would have hoped, but its not even a week late. So I hope you can forgive me. Well, we closed on my new house yesterday, so now we're moving, but I should have the next chapter up before I move. Well, keep reviewing. I hope you all like this chapter.  
**_

_**Learning to fly**_

**_Chapter Three_**

_**Disgusting pigs of conformity**_

The Great Hall was alarmingly vacant when Ginny walked in. Instead of the loud, unbearable chatter of the summer events, there was merely a dull roar of sound, as nearly half of the students had neglected to return from the summer vacation. She had expected a few to be gone forever, and of course, some were victims of the greater cause, but she thought surely only about twenty or so wouldn't be there. Her mother seemed relieved to send it back, and what she'd seen of her father this summer (the ministry employees were gone nearly all summer, swamped with work), he seemed anxious of them being home alone with merely Molly there with them. Hogwarts was the safest place for them all, why couldn't every one else see that?

Looking around, she noted that most of the Gryffindors were there, and, of course, _all_ of the Slytherins were, but the other two housed were greatly divided. Ginny sighed and sat between Parvati and Hermione. All that she could think about was how sad it all was. The ones, who _hadn't_ died, were greatly increasing their chances on being a statistic.

"Hello Ginny."

She started at her name. Looking around, she identified the speaker.

"Oh, hello Dean. How are you?"

"Er, I'm fine thanks, but what I wanted to know is how are _you_? I mean, after... well you know…" He trailed off and looked skyward at the rumbling cloud strewn sky.

Ginny suppressed the urge to roll her eyes at his ignorance and smiled. "Oh, you mean, us breaking up? Oh yea, that was a week ago. I'm over it. Definitely. I thought about it, and now I see that you were right. You weren't nearly affectionate enough to satisfy me." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh. That's, did I say that? I hadn't meant to. What I meant was that... you, that _we_ weren't close enough…" He sat down adjacently to her.

"Dean," Ginny shook her head in mock compunction. "Dean, Dean, Dean. Won't you _ever _learn? How _could _we be close, when you were so… so… _ridiculous!_" Ginny looked at him, enjoying every moment of her bitchiness. She watched him flounder, and it made her happy.

"Oh, I didn't realize. I didn't expect—"

"Expect what Dean? Let me guess. You expected me to be a mournful ninny over the loss of your," She looked him up and down mockingly, "_greatness_?" She snorted.

Dean stuttered. "I-. But, I—"

"Shhhh! Dumbledore is beginning his speech!" Ginny whispered, as the lights dimmed and Dumbledore stood.

It took her a moment to recognize the oddity of these actions. Where were the first years? Why was Dumbledore giving his start of term speech with out them? She listened.

"I know what you are all thinking." Dumbledore's voice covered them like a warm, familiar blanket. "Each of you are wondering why I am beginning my speech now. The fact is this; the majority of our first years are born of Muggle Heritage, and no nothing of Voldemorte, or his return." At the mention of Voldemorte's name, there was a sharp intake of breath around the hall. "We wish not to alarm them at their welcoming feast, so we shall not include them into our conversations of… Such things. At this time, I would like to commemorate a moment of silence for those we have lost to the ultimate war of good and evil. Abbot, Hannah." After saying her name, he paused for a moment of silence, as a picture of her smiling and laughing with her friends. There were shrieks of grief from the Hufflepuff table. "Johns, Rebecca (the same commemoration was shown to her as to Hannah), Chris and Cecile Regoil, and Professor Sibyl Trelawny." There were exchanged glances around the room, as the last picture floated, then faded away. "In our time of grief, we must always remember, that we will always lose some great individuals, but that is a sacrifice that we must be willing to make-" He continued, but Ginny wasn't listening.

Instead of feeling great anguish, she was feeling an immense pang of guilt, as a muggle song entitled 'Another one bites the dust', played relentlessly through her mind. And for the way she'd always treated poor Hannah. Ever since their first year, when she had outright proclaimed her disbelief in Harry's innocence, Ginny had basically hated her, probably because at that time, all she could see around Harry were stars and hearts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the lights shining again at their ordinary splendor, as Professor McGonnagal, looking rather more tired than ever, led the first years down the middle of the Great hall, carrying the badgered old sorting hat in her arms. There were only about twelve or so of them all together, and they all looked terrified. Well, all but one girl who stood out above the rest.

The girl was tall and lanky, but she had the most courageous set to her jaw, that Ginny had ever seen. There was a familiar heir about her, too, but it couldn't be exactly placed. Ginny was so intent on the girl, that she barely even noticed that the sorting hat was singing, and she only just did catch the end of what it was singing.

_So thee I warn with heavy heart_

_As our world falls apart_

_That thy be true to thine own self_

_To accomplish prosperity and health._

_Divided as our school doth lay_

_Friendship must prevail and stay_

_So whip me on, with out ado _

_And I'll decide your house for you._

There was a deflated sort of applause following the last chord of the song, as every one stared at the hat. This was the second time it had issued a warning, but this time, it seemed much more important, now that everyone knew of the evil happenings in the world.

More terrified than ever at the hats warning, the first years were trembling in front of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall pulled out a small roll of parchment and began to call names.

"Creevey, Emily"

The confident girl walked forward, like it was nothing and whisked on the hat on like it was nothing. So _that_ was the familiar bit about her. Looking now, Ginny noticed the sandy color of her hair, and her somewhat prominent ears, and noticed how much like her brothers she did look. What was weird though, was her confidence, her brothers were both whiny and wimpy. It was an odd sort of poetic justice dolled to their family.

After about five minutes, a long tear at the brim of the hat opened, and it shouted. "Slytherin!" There was a stone cold silence, in which the girl sauntered over to the table and sat right between Pansy and Draco, looking as smug as ever. Then the buzz of chatter started. How had a Creevey wound up in _Slytherin_?

Professor McGonagall's scathing look swept the hall, silencing everyone immediately. She cleared her throat and proceeded to call the names of the trembling eleven-year-olds.

Once the sorting had finished, Gryffindor had gotten six new students; McGonagall picked up the sorting hat and quickly left the hall, not looking back.

When the feast was finally over and all the students were stuffed with roasts and treacle tart, the Gryffindors proceeded up the grand staircase to level seven to the common room. When they got there, Harry yawned and said the password ("Othello"), and led everyone into the room.

"Alright, First years, gather around here. Now, come one, we haven't got all night! There. I am Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger," he indicated his bushy haired friend. "We are the sixth year prefects. Over there is Ginny Weasley, and Colin Creevey, the fifth year prefects; they will be the people who are primarily working with you, so if you have a question, ask them. Er, I guess that's it—" He pulled a piece of paper from his robes, and glanced over it.

"Hello you guys, as Harry has so eloquently put it, I am Ginny. I'm a fifth year prefect, and I am really excited about this coming year. It's going to be great. Um, now I need to know about all of you. So lets start with just your names tonight, and we'll take the year to figure it all out from there." Ginny smiled warmly at them all.

A small girl with curly blonde hair and a sallow look about her spoke up first. "I'm Eloise Crump."

"Hello Eloise. Welcome to Gryffindor." Ginny smiled.

One by one the first years stated their names. It was all going pretty well, until a little brown haired girl with perturbing eyes, and large ears, stepped forward and started saying a little chant.

When she finished chanting she smiled. "Hello. I'm Viola Lovegood. You may know my sister, Luna?"

Ginny smiled, and instantly understood. "Yes, I know Luna. What was that little, er, chant you did?"

"Oh, that? That was just a thing for luck, and so that the evil fairies don't steal my name. You know the old superstition. They're real you know, superstitions I mean. Some people reckon that they are just myth's, like my mother, that's what she thought, then one day, she saw a muggle ambulance, and didn't chant 'Grab your collar, don't you swaller, never catch the fever, hold your breath till you see a dog'. And the next day, she came down with some undetected parasite and died." Viola was staring wide-eyed at Ginny.

"Oh, I see. Well to each his own I suppose. Well, it's time for you all to retire to your beds. Jeremy, Cecil, the boy's dormitory is up there," she pointed at the door to the boys' dormitories. "Girls, yours' are up there, the first door on the right. Good night all of you." Ginny shooed all the first years away then sank into a couch.

"Wow, Gin, that was great. You really took charge." Hermione sat next to her, leafing through her new copy of _Transfiguration for the Newts._

"Erm, thanks. I just figured some one had to be nice to them, not so _formal_" She glanced over at Harry with intent.

"What? I'm tired. And I get grumpy when I'm tired. Stop looking at me like that!" Harry sulked and sat in a chair. "Besides, what was_ up_ with Luna's sister? She is, can you believe it, _more_ unusual than Luna!"

Ron made an indistinct noise in his throat as he clunked down next to Ginny. "Yea, she was." He stared into the fireplace, a weird expression on his face.

Ginny observed him for a moment, then, deciding that he probably didn't

Want to talk just now, and turned to Harry.

"She's not _weird_, she just, has different views than you. See, that's what's wrong with the wizarding world today. Every one thinks that you are a freak if you don't have exactly the same views as them. It's disgusting, and so immature! So what if Viola likes superstition? And, Harry, you should know better! You've spent your whole life trying to prove to your relatives that you're not just some freak—"

"Ginny! Calm down! I was just making a comment. Sheesh, sorry, I'll be more tactful next time." Harry smiled at her. She was so cute when she was mad… "Besides," He yawned loudly. " I'm off to bed now! Ron, you coming up?" Harry stood and headed towards the staircase.

"Huh?" Ron looked around. "Oh, yea, sure, sure, I'm coming. Night Ginny, 'Mione."

"Good night Ronald," Hermione said, not looking up at them from her book.

"Good night Ron, Good night Harry." Ginny bid them off, but still couldn't resist watching Harry's bum as he made his way up the stairs, until he was to high to see.

"Ginny, you've got drool on your sweater. Besides, if you keep staring like that, your eyes may fall out!" Hermione was looking at Ginny scandalously.

Ginny jumped and blinked. "Oh, Hermione, shut it. I wasn't staring. I was, I was, oh, I'm going to bed!" And with that, she practically ran out of the Common room from embarrassment.

_**A/n: well there it is. Hope you liked it. Please review. I don't have any time, cuz I just got involuntarily signed up to play a solo on my clarinet in a recital… TONIGHT grr. Go figure. But w/e. Thanks for reading. Hope to update soon.**_

_**Withered Quill: Yes, it does seem that people don't review like they used to! I will most definitely drop by your stories, and I should have you some reviews out by Saturday! I hope that you continue to read this story and enjoy it! **_

_**Evil-Pillow: Well, I'm sorry that you miss your braces, but it will be ok! I promise! I'm glad you like this story, please continue to read and review!**_

_**Krissygurl: Thanks, keep reading!**_

_**An lds dazed and confused: Thanks!**_

_**Nixtear: Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! **_

_**Well there you have it folks, I'm going to update again this Saturday! Please be on to enjoy it! Woot! **_

_**Luv yall!**_

_**Aimee**_


End file.
